Celebrate With You
by Aeirwen
Summary: It's my birthday. :)


Celebrate With You

One Shot – Kishi Mamoru

Happy Birthday to Me

* * *

"Hey, I'm leaving early today," the slacker detective drawled out as he clocked out at his desk.

"Ah, that's right. You put up a notice a couple weeks ago. You got a date tonight, or what?" asked his colleague suggestively, raising his brows up and down at Kishi.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that. Hurts my eyes," Mamoru rubbed his own eye brows as his colleague only laughed at him in amusement. "I got something like that going on. It's my girl's birthday, but she wants to stay home tonight."

"Hmm…you sure that's what she wants? That's kind of boring. What's the point of leaving early if you're just going to stay home anyways? Maybe she actually wants you to surprise her with something."

"Huh?" Mamoru shifted his eyes to the side as he got up to his feet. "Well, actually, she kept asking me to come home early so I figured I'd do this much. Plus, I don't mind an at-home date. I mean, it's less work for me. She's not a kid anymore so we don't have to go anywhere or do anything special."

"Boo! If I was Kishi's girlfriend, I'd be pissed!"

"Ahh, shaddup. No way in hell I'd take you as my girl anyways."

* * *

That's right!

Today's my birthday and while I'm waiting at home for Hubby Bear, I was busy cooking up dinner and snacks so we could just lounge around for the rest of the day. I mean, we're not married yet, but…someday we might… He's not getting any younger… He said he'd be home early today so I can't wait to actually just lay down on top of him on the couch while watching dramas on t.v.

I stared down happily as I strained out the soba noodles and placed them in bowls for the two of us before hopping about happily. I took a big sigh before pulling at the neck of my dress, taking a peak at my secret weapon before dancing around again.

After he sees this, he's sure not gonna keep calling me a kid anymore.

I wonder how I should reveal it then…

I looked around towards the bedroom door and rushed into the room, hiding inside before peaking out the door suggestively. "Oh, Mamo-chan," I cooed over to the empty couch, pretending he was laying there on his back. I stuck out one of my legs and softly caressed the door's frame with my thigh, sighing out breathily. I laughed at myself, hiding into the room again as I covered my face. "Should I…?" I thought up ways in my head as I leaned against the wall. Should I do a "sexy dance" and strip for him or something? Maybe grind against him? Ack! That's too embarrassing! "Or maybe…" Maybe I should let him initiate it…like he always does…

I thought about the way he would push me into the bed and the way his body presses me even further into it. The way he would straddle me down with his hips as he further loosened up his necktie and pull it off. There was even a time when he would tie my hands together with it and tell me, "You're under arrest for being a naughty, naughty girl." I shuddered to the memory of his smirk, the way his fleshy lips brushed against my neck and the way his callous fingers traced down my arms to my shoulders.

I had to take a deep breath and fan myself with my hands. My legs were already shaking. I hopped up and down on my feet and frowned, lowering my head in disappointment as I tried to mentally calm myself down. Tonight I have to act like an adult!

…but…I am an adult though…

I sighed as I walked back into the kitchen, checking up on my food and the snacks I made before setting the table for an early dinner. Perfect. Now all I had to do was set the snacks on the coffee table and we're all set. The house was clean and airy and everything was ready for out at-home date. I peeked into the bedroom and giggled quietly, closing the door on the rose petal covered bed before going into the kitchen and bringing out the plates of snacks. After setting them down neatly, I opened up a food cover tent and placed it over the snacks. Now all I had to do was wait for Hubby Bear to come home.

Ker-chak!

Ah!

"I'm home!" he called and I immediately rushed over to the front door, watching him slip off his shoes and put them away, like I asked him to.

"W-welcome h-home," I breathed, trying to catch my breath and not fret. Actually, I wanted to be at the door when he opened it today. Darn!

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before walking past me, "Why're so outta breath for? What's that smell?"

"W-wait!" Frowning, I grabbed his arm and pulled at him to make him look at me. "I was going to say…" I sighed deeply before beaming up at him. "Welcome home, dear. What would you like first? Dinner, bath…" I cupped my face shyly, lowering my head, "Or me?"

"Oh! Is that kitsune soba I smell?"

I opened my eyes and looked up, watching as he left me by myself in the doorway…on my birthday! Sort of fuming, I stomped after him and watched as he took a seat at the table, giving thanks for the meal before pouring some hot liquid over his portion. I grumpily took a seat across from him and poured some over mine as well, stirring it up and stabbing at the fried tofu slices in my bowl, just to make them smaller. It was a thing I did.

I frowned at him, watching as he happily slurped the noodles into his mouth and not before long, I was already smiling at him and eating too. Even though I was a little made he ignored me, like a couple of other times…, it made me happy to see that he was at least enjoying something I made. I mean…I wouldn't mind seeing him happily gobble down the food that I cooked for the rest of my life even though I'm still just in my early twenties.

"By the way," he began, "Why're we having kitsune soba tonight? I thought it was your birthday?"

"Hmm…" I thought about the answer, but I didn't want to tell him the truth. …That just seeing him enjoy the things I do for him was a gift enough for me… "I just felt like having some tonight… I couldn't think of anything else I really wanted to eat."

"Really now? Not even chicken katsu with curry rice?"

I looked at him with sad eyes and my mouth agape, "Actually… I really didn't think about that…!" Ah! That's right! I always have chicken katsu with curry rice for my birthday! "I-It's your fault!"

"Wah?" I frowned and ignored him, slurping up my noodles as I criticized myself in my head for forgetting. "Hmph," I looked over to him and watched as an amused smile broke out on his face, "Even on your birthday, you're doing all this for my sake."

"Well," I admitted as I lowered my head, "I just wanted you to at least enjoy some parts of celebrating with me…since I know you don't like watching dramas and all…" As I continued to eat quietly, I couldn't help but notice the conflicted look on his face as he stared at me. "Hmm? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothin'," he said, "But I just couldn't help but wonder. It's your special day, isn't there somewhere special you want to go or something special you want to do?"

My eyes widened at those words before a grin took over my lips. "Are you thinking about taking me out on a date?"

"N-no! We're not kids anymore!"

I smiled at him knowingly, amused by the blush that tinted his face. "Honestly," I spoke, "I like being home because it's comfortable and being with you is what makes my birthday special, because I love you."

"Yeah," His eyes shifted away as he stirred his noodles before picking some up with his chopstick, "I know that, kid."

"Hey!" I pouted at that, "I'm legally an adult!"

"Heh, that don't mean a thing."

When I saw him reach out his hand, I immediately reacted by pulling back, "Not today!" His eyes widened slightly in surprise and I frowned a bit, "I mean, today, please don't mess up my hair…" After all, it did take a long while for me to actually do it…since it is over thirty inches of hair… I guess he didn't even notice it. I mean, even I forgot about it but it's not as if I can actually see myself.

"Sorry I didn't notice, must've taken you a long time, right?" My eyes widened at Mamoru, "It looks good on you."

My eyes crinkled and a grin found its way back to my lips. "Thank you!" Even if he didn't notice earlier, at least he still appreciated it when he did. What did I ever do to deserve him?

Together, on my birthday, we had a pleasant early meal together, enjoying each other's comfortable company while we talked about this and that.

* * *

"Alright, kid, what are we watching?" Mamoru groaned as he fell onto the couch, laying on his back as he supported his head with his hands.

After setting in the DVD, I frowned as I straddled Mamoru and lay against his chest. "If you keep calling me 'kid', I'm not going to do that thing that you like." I used the remote to turn on the t.v.

"And just what is that thing that I like?" he asked smugly.

I frowned and propped myself up on my hands, narrowing my eyes down at him before grinding my hips against his, watching his face contort and his teeth grit. "H-hey! You perv!"

I laughed at him before grinding some more, playfully. "But you like it don't you!" I laughed as I fought against his arms that reached for me and tickled him. "Stop, hey!"

He took a hold of my wrists and I stared down at him with a soft smile. He only sighed and shifted his eyes before pulling me back down against him, "What am I ever gonna do with you?" I sighed in comfort as his hand ran up and down my back gently while I used the remote to play the first episode of my all time favorite drama ever! "This again? How many times are you gonna watch this?"

I wrapped my hands around his waist, cuddling closer to him, trying to get a little more comfortable as I turned my head towards the screen. "As many times as I like," I replied.

Mamoru sighed deeply, eyeing the television screen. "That Domyouji guy kind of reminds me a lot of Eisuke."

At that comment, I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Ahahaha! Right? Soryu kind of reminds me of Soujiro and Baba kind of reminds me of Akira."

"I don't remind you of anyone?" I stared at the screen, watching the actress run around the school and shook my head.

"Nope," I can't think of anyone… "I can't think of who reminds me of Ota either."

"Not even that Hanazawa Rui guy?"

I looked up at Mamoru who only stared back at me and I even lifted my head to get a better view. I smiled at his inexpressive face and poked his nose. "Maybe," I answered, "You're quiet like him, and you take naps like him, heehee!"

"Why're so into this stuff anyways?"

I thought about the question and actually didn't have any real answer to that question, so instead, I propped myself up on my arms again and stared down at him. "Because," I answered. "Because! Because! Because!" I showered his face with kisses, ignoring how his goatee sometimes pricked at my face.

"H-hey…" Within my consecutive planting of kisses, at some point, he was able to move his face in the correct direction to capture my lips, sucking my lips into his. A little surprised, I kissed him back, leaning closer to him, letting our lips move against one another, feeling our breaths touch each other.

I stared down at him before sitting up and playfully slapped his shoulder. "So mean! You couldn't just let me have my way with you?"

"If I let you have your way with me, that wouldn't make me a man, now would it?" He laced his fingers with mine while giving me a devilish smile.

"Oh?" I stared down at him amused before leaning close to his face in order to whisper against his lips, "Why don't you show me what really makes you a man then? KYAAAHAHA!"

"You asked for it." Within a split moment, I was suspended in the air and hanging over Mamoru's shoulder after being picked up by him with ease as he made his way over to the bedroom. He opened the door and stopped at the sight of the room. "Damn, you even went so far as to set the mood, didn't ya?" He walked in and tossed me onto the petal covered bed before closing the door behind him. "Let me show you what a real man is, just in case you forgot." I laughed as he grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him, straightening my body on the bed a bit before he climbed on top and pulled off that necktie of his, just the way I liked it. I covered my lips with my hands, watching as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. "What're you giggling at?" he asked, grinning gently down at me.

"PFT! Nothing!" Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I shyly turned my face away as he planted kisses on me, here and there, from my earlobe, down my neck and across my body. With his big hands on my ankles, he pushed my knees up and suddenly, I covered my face and closed my legs. "NOO!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" I took a peek at him through my fingers and saw his face just above my knee caps. I giggled nervously. "…hahaha…I'm not ready yet…"

"Whaddyou mean you're not ready? You were just humping me earlier!" He laughed at me, poking at my ticklish sides. "Every time we do this, you're never ready until I push you into it." His long, rough fingers brushed against my thighs, pushing up the skirt of my dress as he planted kisses upon my legs. "Just let the adult lead the way here."

"H-hey!" Of course I was irritated, but when I saw the way his lips moved on my legs, I couldn't help but feel shy and embarrassed and nervous all at once again. Even though we've done it plenty of times…I still get shy and embarrassed… I guess I really still am a kid… "I'm an adult too, you know! Iyaah!" I shuddered, feeling his hot, wet tongue run upward along the side of my thigh.

"Which explains why you're hiding your face like that," he sneered. I trembled, feeling his fingers rub back and forth along my calves before he pushed my legs open, planting warm kisses along my inner thigh.

"M-M-Mamo-chan…" Embarrassed and nervous, I shut my eyes and covered my mouth in an attempt to control my quickly trembling breathing. "Mmmnuh…haa!" He's so close to "there"…

"Oh?" Huh? "What's this?" Mamoru flipped my skirt over and it was then that I finally remembered…the lingerie I was wearing… I covered the lower half of my face and stared up at him with innocent eyes as I tried so very hard not to blush…or at least not let it completely take over my face. "That's something new," he smirked sexily, leaning over me. I clenched my jaw, trying to sink further into the bed the closer he came. "Let's see what's under here!"

I laughed as his hands began attacking the buttons on my dress and tried to stop them with mines. "Stop it! Mamo-chan! Stop!" But, of course, I wasn't strong enough and he undid the buttons faster than I imagined and soon I was laying beneath him in a new set of pastel pink lingerie I bought specifically for this occasion. I laid my upper lip over my bottom and looked down shyly as I covered my chest with my arms. He only stared down at me, looking awkward for a moment before his cheeks began to turn red. "Y-you can't call me a kid anymore now…!" I quietly whispered.

His eyes narrowed at me, even though he still looked embarrassed, and he laid his forearms at my sides, hovering closely over me. Bashfully, I looked up at him, pondering what he could be thinking behind those conflicted eyes of his. Shyly, I lifted my head up and pressed a small kiss on his lips before he devoured my lips in a flurry of passion. I shuddered and whimpered as his lips ran down my chin and caressed the curve of my neck. I bit my bottom lip, trying hard not to make a sound as he pulled my arms away from each other and held them beside my head.

"…oh my gosh…" I gasped out as his lips smoothly slid down my torso with kisses and his fingers gently brushed down my sides. "Mmmph!" I shut my eyes and my mouth, trying to hold in a moan or whimper, which ever would have came out because my noises came at random, feeling his lips there at the crack that separated my thighs. And, what's more, I could feel his tongue through the fabric of my underwear. I sighed out, painfully, in pleasure, trying to control myself as my fingers grasped onto the sheets beneath me as Mamoru pleasured me with his mouth. I could hear the way he breathed as well as he kissed my lower lips with his. "Mmmmamoru…?"

"Hmmm?" he moaned as he continued to flick his tongue over my panties.

I breathed in and out carefully, trying to control this primal desire inside me because normally I just kind of let Mamoru do whatever he wants to me, since I don't really know what to do and all… My legs were shaking and I really wanted to close them with his head between my thighs. I even resisted the urge to arch my back and thrust my hips into his face. I stared down at him, seeing half of his face buried in between my legs and, "eeps!" I covered my face and laid back down, trying to control the heat on my face. He chuckled at my reaction which only seemed to egg him on some more since I can feel him lapping at my panty covered sex more vigorously. I breathed out more cautiously and took a deep breath in as I grasped at the pillow beneath my head. "Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?" he moaned again, earning an embarrassed smile from me. Slightly teasingly, I smiled and pulled the pillow out from underneath me and wacked him with it, causing him to sit up surprised. I laughed at him and began hitting him with the pillow. "Hey, hey!" he called, but I continued to fight him with the pillow and even got off the bed with it to run away as he chased me around the room. I laughed as we stood on opposite sides of the bed, shifting side to side before I chucked the pillow at him as he decided to roll over the bed. I screamed as he caught me in his arms and fell back onto the bed with me, breathing heavily. "Man, tryin'a tire me out before we can even get started? Sheesh," he said as he held my back to his bare chest. With one arm around my waist and the other hand brushing up and down my arm, he planted kisses on my back, which actually felt a lot more comforting now that I got most of the nervousness out of my system after the mini pillow fight and chase around the room. "Less nervous now?"

Well, less than before I guess. Meekly, I nodded and breathed out raggedly as his lips massaged the back of my neck, and before I knew it, a breathy whimper and moan escaped my lips as his rough fingers brushed against my skin, massaging into my thighs before entering my underwear. I held onto the other pillow on the bed tightly, trying to breath as carefully as I could without sounding too ragged or whiny, whimpering every now and then as his fingers slid inside, playing about in circular motions.

"Just let loose," he huskily whispered into my ear with his hot breath, "I'll take care of you tonight."

"Aaah!"

A shiver ran up my spine as his hot tongue traced up the curve of my neck to my earlobe. He took a hold of my chin and turned my head to face him as I only gazed upon him timidly before closing my eyes to savor the flavor of his kiss. That night, I let him took care of me, just like he's always had. And no matter what, no matter how embarrassingly intimate it was, or how teasing he was, he was always sweet to me. Every kiss we shared, every touched that burned into our skin, the way his body felt on mine, I could feel that he loved me wholeheartedly just as I love him with the whole of my heart. There was never a moment that I ever wanted to be far from him, because as I clung onto him as we made love, I knew in my heart that no matter what it was that we were doing, life without him seemed meaningless...even if we were just laying around, watching t.v.

"Ahhh...that was good, babe."

I laid on my back, sprawled out in exhaustion as he rolled off of me, laying beside me as he breathed hard. While I could still feel it, it felt as though my legs have gone numb or something, perhaps from clinging on too hard. It was good. It was so good that my brain did that ringing in the ears thing and I am so tired, I actually wanted to drift off to sleep, but of course, after licking my lips and thinking about the way it felt, I rolled on top of him and grinned suggestively, tracing circles on his chest with my fingers.

"One more time," I said.

"Hah?"

I laughed, giving him a quick peck, "One more time!"

* * *

"Aahh…"

"Mhmm."

Back in the living room, laying on top of Mamoru, we continued watching the drama on the t.v. after taking turns showering and bathing. I reached over with chopsticks and picked up a piece of karaage and popped it into my mouth as I stared at the screen, chewing on it.

"Man, how is it that you're still awake?"

I giggled and cuddled against him, enjoying my snacks right on top of him. "It's not my fault I have more energy than you."

He sighed tiredly with his eyes closed, covering them with a hand to block off the light from above. "Man, must be good to be young, huh? Hey, give me a piece of that." I reached over, picking up another piece of karaage and popped it into his mouth, grinning as he chewed on it before placing my lips over his and kissing him, tasting the fried chicken shared between us. "Man, you're oddly nasty for an innocent, gullible kid."

"Hey!" I frowned and pounded on his chest. "At least this _kid_ knows how to cook and clean. I don't know what you would ever even do without me."

"Hey! I can do some cookin' and cleanin' when I feel like it, y'know."

"Mhmm, exactly what happened when I went to visit my parents that one weekend."

"Okay, first of all," he began, but I shh'ed him.

"This is my favorite part of the episode," I told him, "because it reminds me so much of you…"

" _You're no longer any use to me."_

" _Eh?"_

" _You were just bait to lure him here!"_

 _ **THUNDER!**_

At that moment, that one, most beloved song began to play during the episode. It was Otsuka Ai's "Kingyou Hanabi" and on the screen, Domyouji Tsukasa was running up a flight of stairs, receiving a call. At the top of the stairs, he picked up the phone and it was his friends calling him.

"Tsukasa," began Akira, "Are you with Sanjou Sakura?"

Heaving heavy breaths, Tsukasa answered, "No."

"Be careful with that girl," warned Akira, "YOU are her target." I fell silent to the scene, not noticing Mamoru watching along as well. "Listen, Tsukasa… Listen carefully. Tsukasa, where're you headed?"

Sighing out quietly, Tsukasa lied, "I'm going home."

"You liar! Where are you going!? Tell us what happened!"

Soujiro stole the phone from Akira, speaking into it. "Don't go, Tsukasa! That girl is bad news, we don't have any idea who she really is. We're looking at our kindergarten yearbook right now…"

"I have to go," Tsukasa interrupted.

"Tell us where you're going! Okay?" begged Soujiro. "We'll go with you!"

Speaking calmly, Tsukasa told them, "If you go, I won't be able to protect Makino."

I sniffled at that line, my eyes cringing with tears as I watched him hang up the call and gazed upon Tsukushi's scarf, continuing to run for her.

"Domyouji won't come," declared Tsukushi, "He's turned his back on me."

"The way you love birds play games with each other makes me so sick!" In a fit of rage, Sakura kicked Tsukushi with her heels and it was then that he arrived.

"Makino!"

Tsukasa rushed into the cafeteria breathing heavily, staring over at her with pain in his eyes.

"Why…?" Tsukushi stared down in guilt before narrowing her eyes at Tsukasa. "Why did you come here, you idiot!?"

"Makino…I'm sorry for not trusting you." I breathed in, wiping away a tear and Sakura just had to interrupt them.

"Have you come to repent?" she asked and there was silence for a small moment…

"Teme…" seethed Tsukasa, "What the hell are you trying to do!?"

Sanjou Sakura pulled out a small switch blade, staring at Tsukasa with madness in her eyes. "Why don't you show me…" she asked stepping over to Tsukushi, pulling her up by her hair and holding the knife against her. "…how much you care about this girl!" Tsukushi only stared down nervously as Tsukasa watched cautiously. "If you even lift a finger, I'll cut up her face!"

After a small silence, slowly, Tsukasa took a step towards the two of them. "Who do you think I am?" he asked. "Makino, close your eyes."

Confused and scared, she mouthed, "Eh?"

"Just close them," he assured.

Nervous and hesitant, she slowly closed her eyes, trusting in him. As Tsukasa slowly trudged forward, Sanjou Sakura motioned for her men to go and beat up Tsukasa and as soon as the first punch hit, Tsukushi opened her eyes and watched as Sakura's men gathered around and beat up him.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" cried Tsukushi as Sakura continued to taunt him with her words and horrid laugh.

With a bloody lip, Tsukusa spat at the ground and spoke indifferently, "These punches don't hurt at all," angering Sakura further as Makino did nothing but watched. She didn't have the power to do anything.

"Why…?" asked Tsukushi, "You've never let anybody hit you before… Even if they gang up on you, you're tough enough to take them all down! Why won't you fight back?!" she cried, watching as Tsukasa fell through a table. "That's enough…! STOP IT!"

"WHY?!" cried Sakura as she pushed aside Tsukushi, "Why don't you fight back!? Why are you doing all this for that ugly slut?!" Tsukasa only crawled over to pick up Tsukushi's scarf. "Why does it always have to be her? Why…? Even though I returned looking so beautiful…"

"That actually sounds like something Eisuke's done somewhere before…" Mamoru frowned. "Not exactly like that, but something like that…"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done something like that for me?"

"Of course I would…" drawled Mamoru as he turned away from the screen as Sakura left with her henchmen. "…I just prefer it if you didn't get into situations like that."

" _Why didn't you fight back?"_

" _If I lifted a finger…I wouldn't have been able to protect you…"_

I gasped, "He said your name! Mamoru, anata ha atashi wo mamoranakereba naranai! Onegaishimasu!"

"Un, un," he nodded sleepily as I continued to watch the episode and laughed at Tsukasa's unintentional play on words. "Sorry I didn't get you a cake…"

"That's okay," I shook my head against his chest, hoping to tickle his heart. "At least you had cake, right?" I chuckled quietly.

"Huh? Since when?" he asked, puzzled, "I guess…for my birthday yeah, but… Wait…is this some sort of weird lingo you're using…?"

"Nothing!"

" _It's because I love you… You are the one I love…"_

I watched, wrapping my arms around Mamoru comfortably as Tsukasa hugged Tsukushi, feeling Mamoru's warm embrace enveloping me as well. And it wasn't long before the episode ended…for me that is…because I dozed off soon after in the warmth the protected me… And though my birthday ended earlier than I had intended, at least he was there with me…the whole night through, holding me in his arms, keeping me close to his heart.

A deep sigh was released from his lips as he rubbed my back while I snored quietly on him, "Kids always have a lot of energy but they burn them out really quickly, don't they?" He stared up at the bright ceiling before looking down at me. "You idiot… If you really were a kid though, do you think I'd touch you the way I do?" he asked. "I just…I just literally don't know what to do with you at all… Yep, just don't respond to me… Happy birthday, kiddo… I can't believe you're 22 today."

* * *

Author's Note: Good evening everyone! Today is ACTUALLY not my birthday…yet… It will be, however, in a couple of days, but because I finished this story, with an unexpected scenario…ahemsexahem…I decided to just go ahead and post it up.

I know it's uncustomary to let everyone know someone's birthday wish, because it won't come true, but I think it's okay to share it because it'll happen sooner or later, right? (Unless I jinx it and it never happens… I'm so sorry!) I hope that, on my birthday, or sometime soon, Mamoru's Proposal story comes out!

The heroine here in this one shot actually is not Kozue from the fic series I'm writing with Mamoru as the male lead. In fact…I actually completely, purposely flopped the latest chapter on that series because things were happening and I kind of needed a break, until I read the 2nd Anniversary story of Mamoru's AND I actually realized, "oh…it's my birthday…didn't that already happen last year….? Cynthia, it's a yearly thing…" You may have noticed that I didn't actually put a name for the heroine, because, jaa jaan! It's actually me. But it could be you too. And you. And you. *points to random readers*, especially if it's your birthday. Yay! Happy Birthday to YOU! MWAH! (Just change how old you actually are if you're not 22 years old…)

Anyways, thank you for reading and have a wonderful birthday! :)

Hmm…I thought I would actually write out that their fun was a little more fun but oh well… Something's bit me lately and I can't seem to write the way I want to anymore… :/


End file.
